


Hungry Hearts

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [27]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/M, Multi, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: When Vex is called to compete again after surviving the Hunger Games the first time, Pike and Percy begin plotting her rescue...Prompt: De-aging OR Hunger Games AUPairing: Pike Trickfoot/Percival de RoloBeta: imaginary_golux
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Pike Trickfoot, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Pike Trickfoot/Vex'ahlia
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620205
Kudos: 6
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Hungry Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Because I guess I'm a sucker for crossovers with movies I haven't seen? (shrug emoji)

“Percival?” Pike tapped on the door of the young man’s workshop. “Are you in here?” A muffled grunt was his only response. “Are you brooding?” She continued, crossing the threshold.

“No.” He held up what he was holding to the light. “I’m building.” It appeared to be a wooden handle connected to six metal pipes by a complex mechanism. 

“We’ll find a way to save her,” Pike offered. “We did last time.”

“By titillating our audience into wondering how our little ‘love triangle’ was going to resolve, yes. To the point that the Conclave and the Briarwoods had no choice but to spare us all. Unfortunately,” Percy punctuated the word with a melodramatic spin of the barrels of the weapon, “she was chosen for the honor of representing Byroden District a second time, while we were not so fortunate.” 

Pike peered at the device; she could see the names ‘Silas Briarwood’ and ‘Raishan’ etched on two of the metal tubes. “What is it?” she asked, trying to delay her next line of questioning. 

“I call it The List.” The metal glinted in the darkness of his pupils. “I like to think of it as a means of...obtaining revenge.”

“Speaking of which, some of the others are in to help. Vax and Grog and Keyleth. They want to meet tomorrow at dawn to start planning. And I think I can convince Scanlan.” She tried to wink slyly. “I might have to flutter my eyelashes at him.”

“Don’t. Don’t stoop to his level.” He gazed at her. “He’s not worth you.”

Well, Pike thought, that certainly opened the door. “When we were pretending to…”

“--have our grand love affair?” Percy offered.

Her tiny chin bobbed. “Were you...pretending?”

His eyes held her, oddly transfixed despite the distraction of the odd lenses resting on his forehead. They shared a quiet breath, thick with saltpeter. “No. No more than necessary for effect. But you may rest assured that my affection for both of you remains genuine.” 

“Percy?”

“Yes?”

“If I were to jump into your arms, would anything explode?” 

“Other than, perhaps, my heart, I think not.” And Percy’s arms spread, only a little wider than his smile, welcoming her in.


End file.
